


Waverly Earp's New Client

by FadedOutlines



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, F/F, Idiots in Love, Nicole Haught Needs A Hug, Slow Burn Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedOutlines/pseuds/FadedOutlines
Summary: Waverly Earp meets a new client whilst working as a carer. Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp are about to teach each other what it means to truly open yourself up to someone.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	1. Day One

Waverly Earp had spent years looking after the people closest to her, her father Wyatt being her main source of care. Wyatt had passed away 4 years ago after a long battle with health complications caused by his excessive drinking and rowdy lifestyle. It was this that had resulted in Waverly being her father's caregiver, he had been bedridden towards the end and it was up to Waverly to take care of his every need. While they had a turbulent relationship to say the least, this didn't deter Waverly from caring for Wyatt, he was family after all. This was the moment that eventually led to her pursuing a career as a carer for others, after all it was what she was best at and she loved it. That's when the letter arrived. A new client had been allocated.

"Shit" Waverly panicked, today was her first day with her new client. "I cant be late! stupid alarm, stupid Wynonna" Waverly practically threw herself out of bed as fast as she could and ran downstairs, Wynonna was passed out on the couch, whiskey bottle next to her. "Wynonna! I asked you to wake me up at 7am, you promised" Wyonna muttered something incomprehensible and slowly made her way off of the couch, rubbing the sleep from her eyes "mm eh hang on just...give me 2 minutes and we'll be out the door baby girl". "Wynonna it's quater to 8 and I'm already running late and you're not even dressed and I need you to drive me there because dumbass Champ crashed my jeep and god I need this job so bad". Wynonna got up from the couch and sluggishly threw on her jacket, "Waves relax you dont need to be there until 9am, we got time". "Ok yeah you're right I'm just so nervous Wyn, I've never really had a client like this before and I just want to start off on the right foot". 

With that the two sisters made their way from the homestead and got into Wyonna's car, the red mustang revved its engine and set off, dust billowing behind as it sped up. They finally reached Waverly's new client's home. "Thanks Wyn see you later!", Waverly said as she jumped from the car seat "Bye Waves, you're gonna do great just relax and do your little smile and wave thing". Waverly slammed the car door and made her desent towards the house. 

Waverly nervously walked up the winding driveway, gave herself a little peep talk and finally knocked. Waverly fiddled with a loose thread on her uniform as she waited....and waited. Eventually a tall red haired lady answered the door. "God" Waverly thought "she's tall". "Eh hi there my name is Waverly Earp, erm I'll be here to help you out with a few things and...", "Yeah I know who you are, look just do what you need to do and leave, whatever my mother told you just get that out of your head". The red haired lady turned her back to Waverly and cautiously made her way down the long hallway holding onto the handrail the whole time, she reached the door at the end of the hallway, entered it and slammed it shut. Waverly stood there mouth half open, she understood some client's could be difficult but god this lady was just downright rude. 

All Waverly knew was that she was employed by a Marjorie Haught and she was asked to help out with her daughter Nicole who was not long out of hospital, Nicole was blind and this was still all new to Waverly, she had never worked with a blind client before. "Ok guess I'll just let myself in then" Waverly muttered to herself, rolling her eyes. She placed her work bag on the hallway table and made her way about the house, familiarising herself with each room. It was a modest house, nothing big or fancy but it felt homely. Waverly found her way into the living room that had a small kitchen attached to it and she set about cleaning the dishes in the sink, they clearly had not been washed in awhile. 

3 hours had passed and there was no sign of Nicole. Waverly glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall in the kitchen, "that's it" she decided. Waverly reluctantly approached the door at the end of the hallway and gently knocked twice "Hi erm Ni.. I mean Ms Haught? Look, I understand this can be difficult with what having a stranger in your home but I'd like to introduce myself properly". No sound came from the room, Waverly sighed. Just as she was about to turn around the door unlocked. Nicole appeared, "I'm sorry if I was abrupt with you it's just this was all my mother's idea, since this happened" Nicole waved towards her face casually, "she's had it in her head that I'm incapable of anything since the incident, but that's not your fault so I apologise Ms...", "Waverly! Well Ms Earp if you'd prefer but Waverly is fine, actually most of my friends call me Waves but yes hi I'm Waverly Earp nice to meet you Nicole". Waverly bounched nervously on her feet. Nicole put her hand out to her right side, it took Waverly a moment to register what was happening but once she did she maneuvered herself over closer without giving away that Nicole had totally miscalculated where she was stood and they shook hands. It was only then that Waverly realised just how brown Nicole's eyes are, she couldn't help but stare. "You're staring" Nicole said. Waverly cleared her throat, "No I just got eh distracted thinking about... lunch! Yes! lunch", "I guess lunch would be good" Nicole replied and gave the briefest of smiles. 

The two made their way into the living room, Nicole was slow to follow eventually making her way into the spacious living room. "You've got a really nice place here", Waverly attempted small talk while Nicole fumbled her way over to the armchair located by a big bay window. "Yeah it's fine, I guess, sort of lost it's charm now with what having all these stupid railings about" Nicole sat down and sighed. "If you're feeling hungry I can make us some soup?, you've got a lot of vegetables that could be used up". Waverly was trying her best to remain positive and keep her new client in similar spirits. "Sure whatever, thanks" Nicole flopped into the armchair and gave a small huff.

Waverly set about getting the soup ready, sneaking glances every now and then over at the redhead whenever she could. Nicole had put in some earphones and slipped into a world of her own, a distant look on her face. Waverly walked over from the kitchen area that was joined to the living room, which was separated by two glass oak doors. She walked up to Nicole and placed her hand on her shoulder. To say Nicole jumped would be an understatement, "Jesus Christ! a little warning next time please", "Oh I'm so sorry Nicole I hadn't realised you were listening to something, it's just the food is ready". 

They made their way to the kitchen table, Nicole awkwardly sat down as Waverly placed her lunch in front of her. Waverly explained what was in front of Nicole and explained what was set out on the table. They began to eat. This was quite normal for Waverly to have lunch with her clients, it allowed her to get to know them and their needs. They began small talk, well Waverly spoke most of the time whilst Nicole just nodded and slowly ate.

As they were about to finish up Nicole reached to grab her glass of water and sent it flying across the table towards Waverlys direction, soaking the brunette. "Oh shit" Nicole shouted, "It's fine Nicole accidents happen, it's only water", Nicole jumped from the table sending her chair flying behind her, a panicked look on her face as she attempted to stop the chair from falling but failing to do so. "God damn it!" Nicole slammed her hands on the table, "it's not meant to be like this", "Nicole seriously it's fine it was an...", "NO! just....get out!" Waverly stood there in shock at the sudden outburst. "Nicole just relax", "Don't tell me what to do in my own home, I'm not some decrepited helpless person", "I never said" Waverly stuttered. "Get out, I don't want anyone here nevermind some stranger my mother sent to try help me because she feels sorry for me". A silence fell between the two. "Just please leave me be", Nicole said quietly as she bowed her head towards the floor, tears filling her eyes.

Waverly always tried her best to listen to her clients and their needs. With that she hastily left that evening, hopped on a bus and made her way back to the Homestead. 

That night in bed Waverly promised herself that no matter what Nicole said she would continue to do her best to try help her. After all this is what she was good at and there was something about Nicole that drew Waverly in. That night as Waverly lay fast asleep in her bed, images of beautiful deep brown eyes filled her dreams.


	2. Day two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you to those who commented or left kudos on this story, much appreciated. This is off to a decent start so I've decided to go ahead and post a second chapter. Enjoy! And let me know what you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this picks up some regular readers I'll go ahead and post a chapter three.

Nicole Haught was never one to ask for help, so having this perky, positive bundle of energy in the form of a woman inside her home felt all types of wrong.

It wasn't meant to be like this, and Nicole couldn't stop herself from feeling guilty. The ‘incident’ as she called it, was still a forbidden topic in the Haught family, particularly in front of her mother. The only reason Nicole had given into her mother's pleas of getting some help from a carer was to shut her up. 

Nicole sat bolt upright in her bed, a cold sweat had soaked through her t-shirt and bed shorts, she clutched at her chest and raised her hand tentatively towards her left temple. "Fuck, it's ok just a dream" she muttered into the dark. "Alexa time please", "Did you ask for rhyme, my search has found...". Nicole knocked the small speaker to the floor with a thud and pushed her bed sheets from her body. "And they say technology is evolving" she grunted.  
Nicole threw her legs out over the side of her bed and putting on her slippers, she made her way out to the kitchen, feeling her way about with the walls. She poured herself a glass of water, gulping it back quickly, god knows what time it even was. Nicole sleepily walked way over to her armchair and curled up into the smallest ball she could, this is how she felt safest. Nights like this were always the worst, the minute she found herself drifting off into a proper sleep the images would come flooding back. 

It was 7am and the gentle hiss of a stovetop kettle could be heard in the Earp household. Waverly was determined not to have any hiccups today, she would read her Latin book, drink her green tea from her favourite cat mug, and start getting ready for another day at Nicole's. Only this time, she was determined to get through to the woman and make her realise she was not the enemy here. 

Wynonna dropped Waverly off at 9am on the dot. "Baby girl when do you think your jeep will be fixed? And please for the love of god just dump Chump's ass already". Waverly couldn't help but giggle at her sister's bluntness. "Doc said it might be another couple of days in the garage, so don't worry, no more early mornings - it should be fixed up pretty soon. And please! Don't worry, Champ has been well and truly dumped" Wynonna quirked an eyebrow over in Waverly's direction, "I mean it this time" Waverly said as she gathered up her work things and hurried out of the old mustang. A Wynonna lecture was not on the cards today. 

Waverly approached Nicole's front door with more bounce in her step today, today was going to be good. She knocked twice and heard nothing, she rang the doorbell and again was only met with silence. Waverly began to worry so she decided to ring Mrs Haught. After a brief phone call, she was informed this was, apparently, a common occurrence, so much so that a spare key had been cut and hidden beneath a plant pot on Nicole's porch. Waverly knew this wouldn't go down well with Nicole but she was starting to worry about the redhead, especially after their little 'moment' yesterday. "God, I hope she woke up on the right side of the bed this morning" Waverly thought to herself. 

Waverly opened the front door and called out, "Hey Nicole it's me, Waverly, I let myself in, I hope that's ok", Waverly dropped her work bag and made her way into the living room where she was met with a sight that truly tugged at her heart. Nicole was curled up on the brown leather armchair, arms tightly folded around herself, but she looked so peaceful Waverly thought, gone was the sad, distant look that seemed to always exist on Nicole's face. 

Waverly cleared her throat "Morning Nicole, it's me Waverly". Nicole startled awake "Oh my sweet Jesus Christ! You know they really ought to fit you with a bell or something"! Nicole removed the tartan blanket from around herself and ran a hand through her hair, she let out a small yawn. "Sorry I didn't hear you; I must have been out pretty hard" Nicole began. Waverly didn't often find yawns particularly interesting but there was something about the way Nicole gently stretched out her arms as she did so while scrunching her nose. It was…. cute. Waverly shook the thought from her head.

"Well now that you're awake, I guess I'll just get to work, is there anything you want done or I could begin...", Waverly began to pace around the room, tidying things as she went. "Woah! hang on a second Waverly" Nicole began awkwardly, she fiddled with the blue ring on her finger, "I just wanted to apologise.... again" she laughed nervously "I'm not really used to having company in my house that much anymore, so I'm still adjusting and well… this is all so new to me, I'm sorry I got mad at you". Waverly smiled. "Nicole please, I understand how difficult this is for you and yesterday is in the past, so how about we focus on today.” Nicole gave the smallest of smiles, "Thanks Waverly, I'd really like that. Right, yes! I really should go get changed," Nicole slowly stood up. 

Waverly saw her opportunity. "What!? are you telling me that pink sparkly unicorn t-shirts aren't your regular attire Ms Haught" Waverly teased. "Ok first of all, I've had this t-shirt since I was 16, and second of all I wasn't planning on ever being in the presence of anyone in this t-shirt, like ever" Nicole laughed properly for the first time in front of Waverly and Waverly couldn't help but notice the way Nicole's eyes looked so bright with the morning sun shining through the window. Nicole shook her head and padded out of the room into the hallway. Waverly set off to work feeling lighter today than yesterday, all Nicole needed was some of the ol' Earp charm.

Normal day to day activities usually weren’t usually a problem for Nicole, but today just so happened to be the day she found herself stuck in her half zip sweatshirt. The zipper had become tangled in her hair and it left her with no choice, “Waverly any chance you could give me a hand?” she called out. Waverly approached the bedroom door and gave a gentle knock, and when Nicole appeared in the doorway, she couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped her lips. “Yes, ha ha it’s very funny, now could you please help me” Nicole flayed her arms about, worsening the tangle. Waverly walked into Nicole’s space reaching up on her tiptoes and started to detangle her hair from the zipper, but her eyes were drawn towards a small pale patch of skin that was peeking out from underneath Nicole’s shirt. There was a long red scar that sat just above Nicole’s hipbone. Waverly tore her eyes away when she caught herself looking for too long. 

The zipper finally freed itself from Nicole’s hair. “Thanks Waverly, I was sort of accepting the fact I’d have to just go around with this thing sat on my head.” Nicole tugged the sweatshirt down quickly.  
“So, I was thinking” Waverly started, “Maybe we could go for a little walk to the store today, I’ve noticed you’re running low on food and it’s so nice out.” Nicole hesitated, “If you’re not ready it’s fine Nicole, these things take time.” 

“No uhm, sure, I mean, I guess it couldn’t hurt.” Nicole rubbed at the back of her neck. Waverly was starting to notice the small lopsided smile that sometimes made an appearance on Nicole’s face. “Great! Fabulous! well let me get a few more things sorted here, and we can go then.” With a small skip, Waverly left. 

Nicole was beginning to regret her decision; she hadn’t left the house in some weeks and felt a pang of nerves settle in her stomach. The last time she had gone for a walk it was with her mother, and it had resulted in Nicole tripping a jogger with her cane into a shrub, who eventually had to be detangled from its branches by two passers-by’s, leaving a very red and mortified Nicole stood on the sidewalk, apologising profusely. “Yep” Nicole thought, “this is going to be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm new to writing fanfiction so please go easy on me. If this even gets the slightest bit of attention then I will consider continuing this story. I hope you enjoy! And also I will try to be as sensitive as possible as i can concerning the topic of blindness, I'm still learning a lot about what this can mean for people.


End file.
